


一醉经年同人

by Gliese_581



Category: 188
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gliese_581/pseuds/Gliese_581
Kudos: 11





	一醉经年同人

算是和好了，气氛还是有些微妙，宋居寒主动帮何故洗澡，第一次没有在浴室就闹起来，而是好好把人擦干净放在床上，然后极有耐心的亲吻。  
宋居寒很虔诚似的捧着何故的脸颊，然后沿着嘴唇的轮廓亲吻，时不时把舌头伸进去与何故纠缠在一起，像是要把所有的爱意都融进这个吻里。

尽管扩张足够充分，进入时何故还是感觉有些不适，宋居寒将手撑在何故脸侧，轻轻动了几下给了他一些适应时间后便沿着某一点来回摩擦。  
快感来的突然，何故下意识的抓紧床单，又被宋居寒掰开手指。  
“宝宝，别抓床单，抓我。”  
不等回应，宋居寒又顶了几下，何故搂在宋居寒脖子上的手骤然收紧，宋居寒轻笑一声，又贴着何故耳边意味不明的说：“宝宝，太紧了。”  
何故脸皮薄，有点别扭的咬着嘴唇别过脸去，宋居寒放慢了速度，用手指撬开何故的嘴唇：“宝宝，叫出来吧，我想听。”  
说完低下头去含住何故的嘴唇细细亲吻了一圈，又把舌头探进去，同时突然加快了速度。  
呜咽声溢了出来，宋居寒兴奋不已，不受控制的挺动腰身动了几百下，没有支撑点，何故只好抱紧宋居寒的脖颈，他觉得半个身子都要悬空了，整个人随着宋居寒的节奏不断摇晃，床也传来“吱呀吱呀”声音。  
几百下过后宋居寒终于把那股兴奋劲儿压下去一点，他边喘着粗气边撩开何故被汗水打湿的碎发，继续沿着何故的敏感点来回摩擦。  
何故脚趾蜷起，手指也不自觉收紧，他大口呼吸，呜咽着：“居寒，慢一点。”  
宋居寒俯下身去用脸颊蹭蹭他的脸颊，又在他耳边吹着气说：“宝宝，难受就抓我，把你自己抓坏了我会心疼的。”  
见何故不答话，又坏心眼的用力顶了几下。何故不得已捏上宋居寒结实的肩膀。  
宋居寒诱惑着：“对，就这样。”然后再一次加快频率，何故惊叫出声，指甲也在宋居寒背后留下一道红痕。  
宋居寒抽了一口气，嘴角却翘着：“对，宝宝我们继续。”  
一阵更加疯狂的抽插，何故不受控制的在宋居寒背后留下一道道红痕，最后射了出来。  
宋居寒减缓了速度，留给何故一些喘息的时间，他边舔何故的耳廓边说：“宝宝，你真诱人。”

“还有没有别人这样抓过？”  
何故气还没喘匀，说话有些短短续续的，宋居寒却一下子听懂了：“宝贝你在吃醋么？”  
说完也不等何故回答就把他翻了个身摆成跪趴的姿势，手像铁钳一样箍住何故要滑下去的腰，猛烈的抽送起来。  
昏过去之前何故听到宋居寒在他耳边说：“没有别人，只有我老婆抓过。”

第二天宋居寒红光满面，毫不避讳的带着锁骨上几道红痕出现在剧场上的时候，祁晓才松了一口气：听说这位爷是为我来的，我还以为他要潜规则呢，吓死我了。


End file.
